


Incertitudes

by Aliice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comic, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliice/pseuds/Aliice
Summary: Gabrielle est furax, Kris s'est moqué d'elle en public. Vexée, elle choisit de s'isoler dans sa chambre mais ce n'est malheureusement pas de l'avis de Sungmin qui décide de la suivre.Petit OS.





	Incertitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Voici une très courte et ancienne fanfiction qui est partie d'un défi avec une amie à l'école. Elle devait me donner le couple et la situation de départ, le reste ne tenait qu'à moi.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

CLAC !

Gabrielle claqua la porte sans retenue, furax contre Kris. Elle se jeta sur le lit, prit son oreiller entre ses deux bras fragiles et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sungmin, entendant des bruits étouffés, courut jusqu'à son origine ; sa chambre.  
Il ouvrit la porte en panique et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta et l'attrista profondément. Gabrielle, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage maintenant tout rouge et baigné de larmes, resserra son étreinte autour de l'oreiller, s'immobilisant. Sungmin avança alors pas à pas, faisant le moins de bruit possible tandis qu'elle sentit le lit s'enfoncer et grincer. Après quelques secondes, elle ressentit une main chaude et réconfortante lui frotter délicatement le dos, lui donnant des frissons plutôt agréables qui parcourent la totalité de son corps. Ses pleures diminuèrent puis finirent par s’arrêter. Elle finit alors par pivoter afin de se retrouver face à lui. Elle lui fit alors un petit sourire sincère, le remerciant de son geste chaleureux. Sungmin, déstabilisé, se reprit rapidement en lui rendant un sourire tout aussi sincère sans pour autant bouger. Gabrielle se réinstalla, par la suite, sur le côté ; de façon à ce qu'elle puisse toujours voir le visage de Sungmin avec ses petits yeux clos à présent tout rouges.  
Il souleva alors la couette, ne disant mot, afin de s'installer face à elle sous l'épaisse couverture de ce lit simple. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent soudainement très proches. Elle sentit une main la frôler lorsqu'il voulut bouger afin pour se mettre à l'aise dans ce lit. Quand Sungmin leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre. Gabrielle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues causé par ce regard intense, se tourna brusquement, se retrouvant dos à Sungmin. Elle voulait cacher son visage maintenant totalement gênée par la situation. Lui, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine réaction, s'avança en rampant jusqu'à elle, se penchant ensuite afin de pouvoir revoir son visage dont il commençait à avoir du mal à quitter des yeux. Cependant, celle-ci tira la couette en la remontant jusqu'à son visage, le cachant dans sa totalité et replia ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine.  
Sungmin fit alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas ; il s'avança lentement vers la droite et amena ses bras vers Gabrielle, les plaçant de part et d'autre de son corps. Son bras droit se posa sur la couverture, contre son côté droit. Sa main gauche, elle, passa en dessous de son cou puis attrapa fermement son épaule droite, la tirant délicatement contre lui. Elle sentit alors un torse chaud et musclé au creux de son dos. Rassurée par cette présence si douce et agréable, elle lâcha la couverture qu'elle serrait contre elle depuis le début et se détendit, se laissant bercer dans les bras de Sungmin. Après de courtes minutes, Gabrielle entendit Sungmin lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

– Je suis là. Soit rassurée je suis avec toi, tu n'es pas seule.

À cette phrase, Gabrielle laissa retomber toute la pression et des gouttes se remirent à perler le long de ses joues. Par la suite, elle se retourna et fixa intensément Sungmin. Il resserra alors son étreinte encore plus fort, passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux puis colla sa tête contre le haut de son torse. Elle se mit donc à pleurer une nouvelle fois silencieusement contre lui en accrochant ses deux petites mains au dos de son T-shirt. Lui, se contenta de lui caresser, de sa main libre, le dos. Après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, elle releva lentement la tête. Sungmin prit alors la décision de prendre la tête de Gabrielle entre ses deux mains afin de la lever en douceur jusqu'à son visage. Il lui caressa d'abord les joues de ses pouces, lui enlevant les dernières larmes encore présentes. Il avança lentement sa bouche pour enfin les frôler mais s'arrêta, attendant le feu vert pour continuer. Gabrielle ne bougeait plus et fixait d'un regard des plus intenses Sungmin, le faisait légèrement rougir.  
Il l'embrassa alors avec tendresse, laissant ses chacune des joues de Gabrielle et ne voulant pas abimer ce corps si fragile et sans défense. Elle avança à son tour ses lèvres en entrouvrant la bouche. Il caressa, de sa bouche, la lèvre inférieure de Gabrielle, la mordillant, puis fit de même avec la partie supérieure. Il se recula ensuite pendant quelques secondes, essoufflé par la chaleur soudaine de la chambre. Son souffle se balada sur la totalité du visage de Gabrielle pour finir par se mélanger au sien. Ils commencèrent alors un ballet effréné qui n'en finissait plus. Épuisé, il scella enfin ses lèvres à celle de sa bien-aimée. Ne se quittant plus. Elle profita alors pleinement de ce doux moment. Ce fut alors un baiser au goût de larmes salées qui se partagea. Elle relia ensuite ses mains dans le dos de Sungmin, le serrant fortement, ne voulant plus le quitter. Ils restèrent alors comme ceci durant toute la nuit, se contentant de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'autre. Gabrielle, maintenant prit d’une forte fatigue, s'endormit directement dans les bras de Morphée, à présent apaisée.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Comme ça je ne pourrais que m'améliorer !


End file.
